The Blackness Will Consume Us
by Ringabel
Summary: Tiffany is the dueling queen. At least she was before she transported to the future, whoaaaa. Will she reclaim her title as dueling queen ? Will she rise as a God ? Nope. By the way, this is a very serious fanfic ok. This is my first serious fanfic ok. Please critique fairly :). Thank you !


Once there was a duel champion, he was a pharaoh but a lass defeated him and she had pink neon hair with blue streaks in it and yellow bows in her hair. She wore an all black, she had black shoes and black shirt and black lipstick and she had black earrings and black eye shadow and black tights and black socks. A black spiked necklace and she wore black gloves. She lived in a black house; her room was painted black. Her eye color was black. Those were real eye color but she wore pink eye contacts, she had painted her eyes black because her real eyes were natural rainbow. She had a black scooter; she got on her scooter. She had just dueled Seto Kaiba and got his rare blue eyes black dragon. It use to be blue but she painted it black. Seto Kaiba was devastated that he lost.

This changed her whole life; her name was Tiffany Trump! She was going to become the duel champion; she used her card to defeat the pharaoh. She was not satisfied though that's when she found a card booming with darkness, she picked it up and it began to control her! Tiffany Trump was to strong for this cards power so it stopped and she began to control the power of the card! She didn't believe in the heart cards. She believed in the key of the darkness! That is why the darkness could never control her.

That is when Tiffany Trump's card began opening portal and she entered it! She was not in Domino City anymore. She looked around and saw she was in Heartland City! Never had she seen a city like this in Domino City. Where had her card taken her?

She ran into a black and red haired boy, he looked like he was running late. She hadn't been to school in a long time because she was nineteen but she appeared twelve in this world for some reason! "Hey you you're going to be late!" said the red and black haired boy to her. But she was not in school? She didn't know this boy! She was grab by him and taken along she had heard him talking to someone what a weird kid.

They arrived at the school and she heard him ask, "So do you duel?" and she was astounded, she was the duel champion how could he not have heard of her! No the duel queen! "Uhm.. I'm the duel queen silly!" she giggled and Yuma replied "..Duel queen? Never heard of you. I'm going to be the duel champion some day!"

This made Tiffany Trump mad because this was going to be her title forever. The card had transported her to the future it turns out! She would make sure she kept her title. "Then I will duel you to stop you!" and Yuma replied, "I don't think you're ready."

"Why not?!" Tiffany yelled angrily at Yuma and he was calm about it. "Well cause you still need to learn! Kattobingu!" he told her, she doesn't know what that is. Tiffany took out her duel disk. "What is that?" Yuma asked and Tiffany replies "A duel disc duh!"

Yuma laughed "No but those are so old why do you have one? You need a duel gazer!" and Tiffany was confused the future was so weird! She wanted to duel but Yuma didn't want to and this made her mad! "Why won't you duel me?!" and Astral suddenly appeared beside Yuma. "Yuma it would be wise to duel her she has a number card."

"What really?" Yuma asked and he said he would duel her then for Astral. "Ok duel gazer go!" and it activated and Tiffany couldn't see what Yuma could see. "Well I'm going to beat you with an antic duel disk!" and she summoned her monster blue eyes black dragon! "I can summon this card automatically because I make own rules!" and Yuma yelled "But that's against the rules!" and Tiffany smiled "No because I make my own rules where I come from the duel queen can summon a three star monster on the first turn!"

Yuma replied, "Then where you must come from must be wrong!" and Astral told him to be careful.

Yuma's LP: 6000 Tiffany LP: 6000

"Oh yeah well I'm still going to play by the rules cause a TRUE duel champion plays fair!" Yuma yelled and summoned Kurivolt. "And now I summon two kurbioh tokens and XYZ summon Ray Of Hope!" and Tiffany didn't know what this XYZ summon stuff was but she was going to win! "With this I attack Blue Eyes Black Dragon directly!"

Tiffany replied "You can't I haven't ended my turn!" and Astral drew back "She's right Yuma!" and Yuma sighed and waited, she smiled "I end my turn!" and Yuma then used this chance to attack her because she forgot to place a magic card or a trap card to defend herself. Nor did she place her monster in defense mode. "Not so fast!" Tiffany said.

"What?!" Yuma yelled and that's when Tiffany's monster was not destroyed! This was because only a number could destroy another number! "Haha!" Tiffany yelled and attacked Yuma directly sending him flying, this caused **2000 LP** of damage because this card was from the past and when she combined it with her number card and the power of darkness it amplifies the life point damage.

Yuma's LP: 4000 LP

**Tiffany LP: 6000LP**

"And I'm not done! You have no monsters on your field so I can attack you directly!" and she attacked him sending 2000LP away again from Yuma, he only had 2000LP left! "Astral.. how can I win?" and Astral told him "We can't…"

The girl smiled "Not done!" and she attacked him directly once more and had defeated Yuma. "H-how?!" Yuma yelled and Tiffany smiled "Black Eyes Blue Dragon! It has a special ability when combined with a number card! And because I'm using an old duel disk this amplifies the darkness!" Yuma was sent back flying.

**LP Yuma: 0**

LP Tiffany: 6000

"I told you I am the duel queen!" Tiffany smiled and Yuma began to cry… he had lost… and this meant… Astral.. he was gone… Astral knew they couldn't and Astral died. When Astral dided Yuma's Kattobingu went with it… he was all alone..

"So loser uhm.. where do I duel more people?" Tiffany asked and Yuma only kept crying. "Ugh I'll find them myself!" and Tiffany walked off into the school ready to duel everyone.. she was going to become the duel queen…

She heard someone talking about this Ryoga Kamishiro, she would duel him next! She heard he had a number card and she would take it. The darkness would never consume her because she believed in the heart of the darkness. She was going to become a god.

Once she became duel queen of this world, she would go for god.


End file.
